S-adenosyl-L-methionine (“SAM-e” or “SAMe”) is a naturally occurring compound that is present in almost every tissue throughout the body. Aside from water, SAMe is considered the second most common metabolic molecule—adenosine triphosphate (ATP) being the most common. SAMe is available as an over-the-counter dietary supplement in a number of countries and by prescription in Europe. Supplementation with exogenous SAMe has been tested and showed efficacious for the treatment of various ailments, including arthritis, Alzheimer's, liver disease and depression. Unfortunately, however, the uptake of exogenous SAMe is very low (<5%) and therefore large doses are required daily. Thus, there is a need for enhancing the delivery and thus efficacy of exogenous SAMe.